


Benny, Benny, Benny

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2010:</p><p>A little bit of nonsense involving the "other" meaning of crumpet and why Eight should never ask Benny for ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benny, Benny, Benny

The Doctor stood back and admired his latest creation. He at last had a PUB in his TARDIS! Then he made a monumental mistake...

He turned to Benny - who was positively drooling at the new addition, and, grinning, asked, "Any ideas for a name?"

Benny, grinning wickedly, piped up, "'The Crumpet And The Teacup'?"

"Ohhhh, Benny!" chuckled the Doctor, shaking his head and blushing furiously.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of prototype sign ideas using my favourite alias of Eight's from Seeing I
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/8D_PubSign.jpg.html)  
> [](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/8D_PubSign2.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And in case anyone should be in any doubt about what Benny means by "crumpet"...
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thinking_man%27s_crumpet


End file.
